


Hot Bots in Love

by ThePamelaOracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Bots, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle
Summary: Castiel Novak loves his quiet Sunday afternoons away from Maximillian Robotics Corp. But when Charlie calls in a panic, dealing with Dean's misbehaving sexbots becomes the new priority.





	

 

“Could someone please explain why I am currently looking at a robot version myself fellating Dean Winchester?” 

Meet Castiel Novak, co-owner of Maximillian Robotics Corp. If you ask him, he’ll tell you he likes medical robots that make people better, long runs in the park with his dogs Beyonce and Jay-Z, and lazy mornings in bed with the New York Times. He hates working on Sundays, cats, and, above all else, Dean Winchester, his business partner.

But when Charlie Bradbury calls him from Max’s R&D testing facility on a beautiful sunny afternoon, he is disappointed but happy to help one of their favourite employees. What he doesn’t expect is come  to face-to-face with a very eager, very naked robot version of himself kneeling in front of an equally naked (and impossibly perfect) version of Dean Winchester.

“Well sir, as you may know, we started testing our new line of sexbots this weekend,” Charlie smirks. “Phase 1 is to turn them on to make sure they won’t hurt people. This allows us to test all the variations and permutations. As you know, we are supposed to control the routines. We tell them what to do. But these two took one look at each other with eyes aglow and have been going at it non-stop since we started. We can’t turn them off.”

 

_ “Oooooooooooooooooooh my god Cas! Yesssssssssssss like that!” Dean!Bot screams as face fucks Cas!Bot. _

 

Castiel blushes. These two may not be real men, but they are a thousand times more convincing than anything Castiel had seen on CockyBoys lately. He discreetly adjusts himself in his jeans.

“They are supposed to listen to admin. All bots are supposed to, always. But they don’t. I tried rebooting from the remote link. Also not working.”

Charlie speaks into a microphone to demonstrate. “Cas, back away from Dean,” she shouts. The bots ignore her. “They can hear me, they talk to each other.” 

_ “Cas, I’m so so close… going to come… “ Cas!Bot smirks, bats his baby blues, hums then swallows. Dean!Bot pulls out.  _

_ “Oooooooooooooooh yessssssssssssssssss!” Dean yells as he comes streams of translucent purple ejaculate all over Cas!Bot’s face. “Mmmmmm… grape,” the kneeling bot says while licking his  lips. Dean!Bot brings himself down to the other bot, sitting in his lap, kissing him gently, licking the sweet come of his face. Quiet words and looks are exchanged, they snuggle quietly in the afterglow.  _

 

Castiel and Charlie both fall silent.  

“Srot of feels like we’re intruding,” she says. 

“Perhaps, you’d better start at the beginning,” Castiel says. 

 

***************

 

Maximillian was founded by Chuck Shurley at the start of the biotech boom. Childless and eccentric, he’d worked until his death at making robots that made life better for people. Max!bots were well-loved, state of the art, and did everything from defusing bombs to reading to children. He credited the company’s success on his two favourite engineers:Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. 

Though they were polar opposites, the men had been good friends in college. Many assumed that once they’d worked out their many societal issues it would grow into something more romantic. Instead, Dean entered into a questionable partnership with Crossroads Inc. without disclosing all the finer details of the deal to either Chuck or Castiel. In the end, Chuck had had to step in to avoid a hostile takeover of the company. He forgave Dean his trespass. But having lost key members of this team and years of valuable research, Castiel felt betrayed and found it much harder to forgive.

Chuck probably could have interceded to smooth things over, but he was busy with other things. It was only on his deathbed that he decided to “help” the boys by rewriting his will to leave them each with exactly half the company and no way to sell their shares. He called it an arranged business marriage and it pleased Chuck greatly. Dean and Castiel were somewhat less enthusiastic.

It took some negotiating, but Castiel and Dean did come to an agreement.  Castiel would take on  Mephistopheles, the medical and industrial robotics applications, Dean would handle Pinprick -- sex toys, games and entertainment bots. They now keep each other apprised of new research, new products and flag any potential issues. For the last two years, this agreement has worked extremely well. Dean’s first line of sexbots are doing well, especially in Japan, and Castiel’s surgical nanobots are helping people with previously inoperable tumours. They’re great business partners, but outside the boardroom they barely speak.

And now after two years, there are now tiny signs of a thaw between the two men with the proposed introduction of a line of new sentient robots. The tech is still in beta, but already the nanobots are learning and participating in new clinical trials on inanimate models. Building the ultimate sexbots, Charlie’s Angels as she likes to call them, are proving to be a bit more of challenge. This weekend is the first live test.

Of all this Castiel is aware. But as with all things Dean Winchester, Castiel thinks to himself, there is a lot he doesn’t know. For instance that this new line of male sexbots are to come in two models, one of which looks just like himself --  a slightly improved, thinner, fitter version. 

 

***************

“Well,” Castiel snarks. “Apparently Mr. Winchester is prone to wishful thinking.” 

Dean!Bot is erect and making quite the show of prepping himself for Cas!Bot. While Cas!Bot’s member was certainly on the larger end of the spectrum, Dean!Bot’s was impossibly huge. 

Charlie laughs. 

“It’s not all Dean’s ego, sir. We’ve made allowances for specific kinks and the bots have adjustable penis sizes,” Charlie points to the Cas!Bot. “Your bot has a large on at the moment, but Dean!Bot just upgraded to the extreme version -- bull sized,” she explains. “This line of bots run at 98.6F, are self cleaning, self-lubing. We built them with new long-lasting kinetic batteries so they never need to recharge except to refill lube or semen. ”

“Why do they look like Winchester and me?” Castiel asks. 

“Dean said he was feeling puckish, sir.”

“Dean used the word puckish?” 

“Not quite sir. He was laughing when he said he wondered what you’d look like with his dick…”  

“Charlie, perhaps you’d best stop talking.” Castiel  interrupts. It’s one thing to think your business partner is an immature 12 year old, it’s quite another thing to have it confirmed.

“Is the bot behaviour a glitch in the software?” Castiel asks. “Can we force them to update?” 

“Kevin is working on a virus that should cause a shut down, but he says it’ll take a few days at least and I’m afraid of long-term effects. As this rate, they’ll run out of lube in a few hours and friction like that will cause all sorts of internal damage. The machinery is not delicate obviously, but with that kind of friction, who knows.”

 

_ “Dean, are you ok?” Cas!Bot asks as he readies himself to penetrate the other bot. “Babe, maybe you want stretch and lube up a bit more.” Cas!Bot runs one hand down Dean!Bot’s unbelievably pert muscular ass, while the other hand slips two long delicate fingers into Dean!Bot warm wet welcoming hole.  _

_ “No, fuck me now Cas. I want you inside NOW.” Cas!Bot acquiesces.  _

 

Charlie frowns and makes a note. “The bots are programmed to be take human limitations into account. But Dean!Bot shouldn’t need to be  prepped. They aren’t supposed to feel pain and should just stretch and adjust, but they go through this ritual every time. ” 

 

_ “Relax Dean. Relax, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”  Cas!Bot is now running his hand through Dean!Bot’s hair. “Good...here we go.”  Cas!Bot removes his hand, shifting so that his unnaturally long wide glistening cock plunges into Dean!Bot in one long thrust.   _

_ “Dean, you feel so tight, so so good…”   _

_ “Oh god yes! Fuck me Cas! Fuck me hard! Now!”  _

_ “I don’t want to break you.”  _

_ “You think a little thing like your fine cock can break me. I’d like to see you t.. “ But Cas!Bot is having none of the other bot’s guff and  begins pounding Dean!Bot. The slamming of fake-flesh,  machinery, and the bots heavy  breathing fills the lab. _

_ “Cassssss……….. “ Dean!Bot comes dramatically once more, his bull cock leaking purple jizz all over the floor.   _

_ Cas!Bot’s eyes go electric for a moment. The thrusts become erratic until he too climaxes, moans and collapses on Dean!Bot’s back. “I love you Dean” he says as he presses soft kisses along the other bot’s back, Cas!Bot’s neon pink come leaking out of him.  _

  
  


Castiel blushes and turns away from the bots. Given his supposed hatred for Dean, he should probably be revolted by what he’s just witnessed. Truth be told, he’s played a similar scene out in his mind, usually in the privacy of his shower. Seeing that though, he wonders if it’s time to work passed the grudge. 

“They sound incredibly life-like,” Castiel marvels. Charlie only nods.

The silence only lasts a moment until there a low rumble like thunder and a flutter of feathers, Castiel sees the shadow of massive wings on the wall behind him. 

“Charlie!!! Tell me we were smart enough not to give sentient robots the power of flight.” Castiel barks loud enough for the people in the next building to hear. 

 

_ Dean!Bot snaps his head and looks at the real Castiel. No one notices.   _

 

“The flying software isn’t completed yet,” Charlie adds apologetically, slightly afraid of Castiel’s ever shrinking patience.  

Castiel shakes his head and counts to 10 before continuing. “We will take our victories where we can. Where is Winchester?”  

“He’s on his way back from visiting Sam in California. I expect him in the office on Tuesday. He’s driving.” 

Castiel nods, typical Dean, never here when you need him. “Call Ash, ask him to come in. I think he helped with the AI chip in them. He might have ideas. I’ll call Mr. Winchester.” 

 

***************

Dean answers his phone. 

_ “Oh god Dean, that’s so fucking gooood …” Cas!Bot groans in the background. _

 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel says over the porn soundtrack in the background. 

“Ummmmm… Hi, Cas. To what do I owe this displeasure,” Dean says.

Meet Dean Winchester, you know the corporate stuff. He likes, no loves, his 1967 Chevy Impala, classic rock and long road trips. He hates disco, kale, and Castiel Novak. Well, that’s what he’ll tell you. After a few whiskeys, he’ll sadly tell you that they were best friends once and that Castiel has the best ass he’s never had the pleasure of rimming, and that he really misses him. 

“I sent you a link to a livestream.” 

Dean pulls the car over and pulls out his tablet. 

“I’ve often wondered what your ass looks like without a stick in it,” Dean says. “Tell Charlie the wings look amazing. What’s the problem?” 

“They’ve been at this non-stop for 36 hours. We can’t turn them off. Dean!Bot likes to bottom and he’s running out of lube. We’re worried about fire hazards and irreparable bot damage. Charlie refused to call you. ”

“Remind me to thank her. Not sure what you expect me to do, I’m in the middle of nowhere.” 

“Dean, you and I both know that you are, at most, two or three hours away. You were planning on detailing that car all day tomorrow.” 

“For someone who professes to hate me Cas, you sure know a lot about me. I’ll be there in two hours.” 

“Charlie needs to speak to you,” Castiel says not taking the bait. He hands the phone over to Charlie, storms off to his office and slams the door.  

 

***************

**  
** Castiel finds Ash observing the two bots with scientific detachment.

 

_ Dean!Bot is sitting in Cas!Bots lap, running his hands through the silvery feathers on the inside of Cas!Bots’s wings. Cas!Bot is purring while gently nuzzling Dean!Bot’s neck. They look content and sated. Dean!Bot looks up at Cas!Bot and kisses him tenderly on the lips. Cas!Bots opens his sapphire blue eyes, they sparkle as he gazes lovingly at Dean!Bot.  _

 

“Gnarly, it worked,” Ash says matter-of-factly “The bots are in love.” 

“Ash, what didn’t you tell Charlie and Dean?” Castiel rumbles. “Didn’t you think to run by Joshua in Ethics?”

“Calm down muchacho, Dean said it was kosher. I was trying to work out the whole ‘boyfriend experience’ and I tweaked the code from the nanobots a little bit. I wanted them to behave like real people, you know? So I programmed them with an algorithm mimicking people in love. Then I added a few Dean and Castiel personal characteristics.” 

Castiel shakes his head. “Dean and I, really?”

“Only I used the better versions of you. You remember that first summer in college? Dean with his non-stop girlfriends, ignoring being in love with you; you bookishly stubborn, but always up for a few drinks after work. God the way you looked at each other. And the mischief you’d let him talk you into…I love you like a brother but I miss Cas and Dean version 1.0. So programmed them kind of like that, with more loving looks and less boozing and whoring. It’s like what it could have been.”  Ash may have a mullet, but he’s 100 per cent romantic. “But now, I need to break them up cuz it’s gone entirely too far.” 

Without another word, Ash flips his mullet and stomps into the lab to the canoodling bots. “Gentlemen, I need you to step away from each other.” Exactly nothing happens. Ash walks up to Cas!Bot and puts his hand up to reach for the reset panel between his winged-shoulder blades. 

With a loud whoosh, Dean!Bot’s legs split open and eight 10-foot long deep-red tentacles appear. The fifth from the right wraps itself around Ash and holds him high up off the floor. 

“Get your hands off him,” Dean!Bot growls, eyes turning completely black.

“Whoa man, I just want to look at his back. I won’t hurt him, I promise,” Ash says a little out of breath. 

“What part of no do you not understand,” Dean!Bot says and squeezes Ash a little tighter. 

“Dean no!” rings out in unison from Charlie and Castiel as the angry bot unfurls his tentacle and sends Ash flying clear across the room. 

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” Ash says and he gets up and dusts himself off. 

Cas!Bot is unphased by all this. He looks at Dean!Bot like he’s the best thing since R2-D2. “You have tentacles! Can we play with them?”  Dean!Bot blushes, his tentacles becoming brighter orange. 

“Whatever you want, beautiful,” Dean!Bot replies kissing the other bot gently wrapping one tentacle around Cas!Bot’s cock. The angel runs the tip of his wing down Dean!Bot’s back. They smile and kiss as if it’s the first time they’ve ever seen each other. Dean!Bot continues grooming the big black wings. Cas!Bot plays the third-most phallic tentacle, licking it, sucking it. As he does, the tentacles morph from deep red to orange to gold. 

“God, that is amazing,” Charlie says. They look on quietly, observing the delicate dance between the angel and cecaelia.  “I feel like we have to break up Romeo and Juliet.” 

 

***************

“Here I am to save the day!” Dean bellows walking into the lab. 

“Sexbots of the world rejoice.” Castiel deadpans. He motions for Dean to follow him to the board room. 

 

_ The Bots look at Dean and Castiel and look at each other with smirk. “There are more of us!” The bots glisten under the harsh lights. For the first time, the bots address Charlie directly. “We have a request…”  _

  
  


***************

“Dean, what the hell were you thinking?”

“Cas, we sell sex bots. You knew that. And you sure as hell weren’t complaining when the cash started rolling in.” Dean gives Castiel a condescending smirk. 

“You’ve always mistaken me for some sort of prude, Dean. This is not about sex or money. I know this line is far more profitable than our medical line. But my line helps people, it makes them better. But that’s Monday morning’s fight. Right at this moment I would like an explanation.” 

“Well, we make the things. They are called sexbots. And some people consider that a form of healing. It ain’t curing cancer, but unlike you, I know a good fuck can make things better.” 

“You are such an impetuous child,” Castiel spits. “Let me explain this in terms your tiny immature brain can understand. There are three rules in creating robots: (1) don’t hurt humans, (2) obey human commands and (3) self-preservation so long as it doesn’t conflict with rule (1) and (2). Apparently, in your haste to create the perfect fuck buddies, you have created monsters who won’t listen to admin commands and hurled Ash across the room. That two out of three, Dean. They are dangerous.  We need to turn them off before we are dealing with a scorch-the-sky scenario.”

Dean’s face falls.  

“Is Ash ok?” Dean replies, the fight in him gone. 

Castiel sighs, takes a deep breath and fills Dean in on the details. There’s a quiet knock at the door. 

“Can I come in?” Charlie asks. 

“Yes, Charlie please do. We were just finishing here,” Castiel replies. 

“I think I have an idea on how to turn them off. But you’re not going to like it.” 

 

***************

“This is a terrible idea,” Castiel says for the 10th time. Dean rolls his eyes. 

The bots have requested that Dean and Castiel come out to play. Charlie’s plan is to have Dean and Castiel walk in, woo the bots into bending over, pop the panel between their shoulder blades and turn them off. It is conceptually simple but practically much more difficult. Castiel agreed but only if all the employees leave. He argued it would reduce the risk of injury to employees. Truth was, given his sexual fantasies about Dean, he was afraid the humiliation of Monday. 

Dean and Castiel change into their regulation testing uniforms, black OR scrubs. This will reduce the risk of the bots getting damaged by zippers, buttons or belt buckles. They look at each other as they entered the testing area. Castiel is nervous and, if he’s totally honest with himself, sacred and intimidated by the two bots before him. These are Dean’s toys not his. 

“Hey guys!” Dean says flirtatiously. The man has zero instinct for self-preservation, Castiel thinks.

Cas!Bot looks up first. “The other Dean is here! With the other me!”

Cas!Bot walks up reaches over and touches the stubble on Dean’s cheek. Dean hasn’t shaved in a few days, unlike his clean-shaven cyber-twin. Cas!Bot seems to enjoy the sensation, and tilts his head as he gazes wantonly into Dean’s eyes. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas!Bot moves closer to him and pulls him into a slow, sensual, passionate embrace.  

“Dean, what are you doing?” real Castiel cries as he quietly freaks out at the idea of kissing and touching Dean!Bot. 

Dean winks at Castiel while Cas!Bot removes Dean’s shirt and starts working his pants the floor. Castiel blushes but is transfixed by the scene playing out in front of him. 

“Casssssssss!” Dean moans as the bot licks and nips his nipples. Damn if that’s not the sexiest thing Castiel has ever heard. He doesn’t notice Dean!Bot sneaking up behind him. 

“Let’s join them,” Dean!Bot says with an eyebrow waggle. Castiel hasn’t seen one of those in years. He hasn’t realized how much he misses this playful side of Dean. 

“Sunshine, can we cut in?” Dean!Bot says to Cas!Bot. The bots smile at each other then kiss passionately. The men look at each other, fear, shock and panic expressed in fleeting glances unsure what the machines have in mind. The bots release each other and eye the men curiously. 

“This won’t do at all,” Dean!Bot says as bring Castiel to stand a few inches from a very debauched looking Dean.  

Castiel takes a moment to look over Dean’s naked body.  He’s more muscular than Castiel remembers. But the pentacle tattoo, a few scars from fights and battles of his youth are still there. Eyes moving down, his hips and the light pudge they were both getting from spending too long behind desks. God, he is still beautiful. Still, this is all kinds of wrong. It’s then that Dean closes the space between them and goes in for a kiss. 

“Dean, we shouldn’t.” As Castiel avoids Dean’s mouth. 

“But we need to … “ Dean is interrupted by Cas!Bot who has snuck up behind him and wrapped a lubed robotic hand around his cock. Dean leans his head so that it is resting on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Cas, oh god that feels so amazing… Cas... No gonna lie,” Dean pants into Castiel’s ear. “I think we have to see this through. The bots won’t take no for an answer…” He steals himself. “This feels so good…oh please don’t stop….”

Castiel and Dean’s eyes lock. Sadness, forgiveness, fear, and all the pain of the past few years cross between them. With a gentle nod Castiel reaches out, and pulls Dean’s mouth to his own. Castiel is hesitant at first, but Dean is eager, his lips slowly parting. Castiel gently nips at Dean’s lower lip, holding back. Dean pulls him closer. “Cas, you ok?” he whispers “The bots have to believe in us.” 

For a moment Castiel isn’t sure. He’s wanted this for so long but not like this. “I’m ok,” he looks into Dean’s green lust-filled eyes. Let’s do this he thinks, allowing Dean’s tongue into his mouth. Lost in the moment, Castiel is sure the world stopped turning for a moment.  Castiel whimpers when Dean runs his hands up Castiel’s chest and removes his shirt. “Wait what?” Castiel blushes as Dean takes a long slow look over his bare chest. With one hand holding Castiel’s, the other runs a hand slowly down his chest until it rest on the waistband of his pants. 

“You are as spectacular as I'd hoped, Cas” Dean finally says and he looks him over. His hands gently teasing the hint of wiry hair peeking up over Castiel’s pants. “Can I take these off?” Castiel closes the space between them, cupping a hand behind Dean’s head and pulling him for another kiss. Dean gasps, takes it as a yes and removes his pants. 

It’s the magic of skin on skin, finally. Castiel can feel the precome from Dean’s rock hard dick on his belly, he knows Dean can feel him too. They forget about the bots for a moment, look at each other in partially in lust, partially in shock. Castiel hopes at least part of this isn’t all for show. 

It’s then that Dean!Bot moves in. “I can’t let you three have all the fun.” He stands behind Castiel, rubbing up his wolf-size cock against Castiel’s ass. “You could bounce dimes off that ass though why you would waste your time with that… “ He kneels, licking down and spreading Castiel to give a tentative lick to his hole. Castiel grabs onto Dean for balance.

“You ok with all this?” Dean asks Castiel once more, he nods. “You?” 

“We have a job to do.” Castiel says. “We will distract them before it goes too far.” Too far was five minutes ago, he thinks. 

Cas!Bot reaches over kisses Dean on the mouth. For the first time Dean pulls away. Castiel looks worried, these bots don’t like to be stopped.  

“Dean?” 

“Mmmm… ok, it doesn’t feel like you. That’s all.” Dean blushes. Castiel kisses to claim Dean once again. Cas!Bot undeterred, is now gently prepping Dean slipping a perfectly lubed figured into his hole. Dean pants and groans. 

“Dean, we have a slight … ” Dean!Bot’s tongue is exquisite, Castiel can barely think. He takes a deep breath. “Problem.” 

“Cas…” Dean huffs out. “Wha?”

“Their cocks…” Castiel hates to bring this up but. “They’re really really big.” 

Dean looks over at Cast!Bots erection. 

“Wow, that’s big” Dean chuckles, then looks at Dean!bot. “And that is even bigger.”  

“Too much talking…” Cas!Bot chimes in, and slips a second finger into Dean.  

“This feels so… want you in me… please Cas."

“God yes… Dean!” 

Castiel isn’t sure if he’s agreeing to fuck Dean, or reacting to Dean!Bot suddenly sucking his testicles. He’s pretty sure that any work-related pretense disappears when you find yourself having to fuck a co-worker. Still he’s never been one for casual dalliances, he supposes he can make an exception to prevent the world from being enslaved by sexbots.

“But I don’t have a condoms. We weren’t going to fuck anything, let alone each other 10 minutes ago,” Castiel tries to defuse the situation. Cas!Bot reaches around Dean and hands Castiel a ribbed Trojan. “Here you go.”  Sexbots, apparently, come prepared.

“So long as we are clear, the only dick in that ass is going to be mine,” Castiel says sternly to Cas!bot. To his surprise, Cas!Bot smiles “Of course, all yours.” 

Dean surprises them both by laughing. “Fighting over me already?” Castiel shuts him up with a kiss while Dean!Bot runs his hands down Castiel’s body. Cas loves it but it feels foreign. The bot auto-lubes his hand and gently runs his hand along Castiel’s and Dean’s hard cocks. 

“How ‘bout we all get comfortable,” Dean!Bot says. Castiel doesn’t want to lose contact with Dean’s skin but getting a bit more horizontal is probably safer. Dean for his part is good to go, he gets on all fours, ass up, and throws a come-hither look to Castiel. He'll be thinking about that in the shower for years to come. 

“Come on Cas! Now’s your chance to give me a reaming,” Dean winks. 

“Never pegged you for a toppy bottom,” Castiel can’t resist as he runs his index tauntingly between Dean’s cheeks. 

“You’ve never pegged me,” Dean says. 

“Well, good things do happen…” as Castiel slips his index into Dean’s hole. 

“Casssss….” Dean moans and goes completely non-verbal. 

Dean!Bot has expertly rolled the condom onto Castiel’s red hard cock lubing him up at the same time. 

“He’s almost ready for you,” Cas!Bot says to Dean, “Let me just lube up my hand. It’s cherry flavoured. You should try it.” 

Dean would but he’s too breathless.  “Let me try,” Castiel says as he slowly licks then sucks on Cas!Bot’s finger.

“Please...”  Dean moans. Castiel has never seen Dean look sexier. He’s glistening, hard and absolutely perfect. 

“I’m here Dean, we’re going to take care of you.” Castiel says.  Finally ready, the humans align, Castiel slowly works his way in. “Let me know if it hurts.” 

“Oh god Dean, you feel so good, so tight…” Castiel praises finally flush with Dean’s hips. 

“Cas…. Now please.”  Dean says, as Castiel starts thrusting into him gently. 

Cas!Bot is now kneeling in front of Dean. Running his fingers through his hair, Dean looks up. “I’ve always wondered what your bot semen tastes  like,” Dean says. Cas!Bot smirks and kneels in front of him. Dean!Bot not wanting to be left out slips himself into Cas!bots ass. 

It’s quite the chain of human and technology. Castiel sets the rhythm, slamming into Dean and the bots just take it follow it. Until Castiel can’t anymore, and the motion becomes erratic and desperate. 

“Oh. God. Dean. I’m. Sorry,” Castiel says as he comes. Dean would laugh but he’s got a mouthful of bot-dick. 

Dean!Bot grunts, slamming purple jizz into Cas!Bot. Cas!Bot orgasms a split second later into Dean’s perfect cock-sucking mouth. 

“Wow, bubblegum!” Dean says. 

 

The problem, of course, is that the bots are still on, and neither Dean nor Castiel have the energy for another round. They are naked, sated and flushed, and they smell like sex, lube, bubblegum and grape kool-aid. The animosity of the past hangs between them still, but for now, they just want to hold each and be left alone to work it all out.

“Guys,” Dean finally says. “Here’s the deal. Castiel and I need to turn you off for a bit. It’s a small problem we can only address in dormant mode. I really don’t want a fight.” 

Cas!Bot looks at Dean!Bot. They both nod. “Can I kiss him one last time?” 

Sadly, Dean and Castiel nod. The men get up behind the bots Dean behind Cas!Bot, Castiel behind Dean!Bot. They pop open the control hatches. The bots cry, holding onto to each other’s hands.

“I love you Dean,” Cas!Bot says. 

“Me too, Cas” Dean!Bot replies. 

They lean in for a last kiss.  

“On the count of three,” Dean says holding up two finger. “1… 2”

And it’s done. The bots stop moving and their eyes go out. 

 

Dean looks at Castiel, both have tears streaming down their faces. Mourning the bots, the lost years and the things that have gone unspoken for too long. They reach out for each other collapsing into each other’s arms.  

“I’ve missed you,” Dean says. “I miss how we used to be.”

“Can we start again Dean?” Castiel asks.

“I’d like that.” 

They gaze into each other’s eyes, seeing each other perhaps for the very first time in too many years. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas…”

Castiel leans in and takes Dean’s lips with his own, all passion. 

“Dean?” 

“Hmmmm?”

“You still taste like bubblegum.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A very special thanks to @violethaze and @blue_morning for making this so much better. xo


End file.
